


Skate with me

by Giggleteehee



Series: Nights Like These [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating AU, More Marichat friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: It's winter and that means ice skating rinks are out. Thanks to Marinette the class gets to go and Adrien quickly discovers he is not good at it. In the night he sneaks out as Chat Noir to get some well needed practice, only for a lone figure to bet him to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17/11/17  
> And somehow I delete an important note I wanted to keep way back when I started this. For those who haven't read Thelastpilot's "Quiet Ice, Silent Nights" I highly recommend. You'll see a few similarities (don't worry I talked to the author already) but this story was most likely influenced by it.
> 
> Link here- https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702122/chapters/13135525

It was early January and schools were resuming after the Christmas holidays. Paris itself was glazed in white as snow continued to lightly fall and with its dropping temperature ice formed too. With this it meant local outdoor ice rinks were opening for business.

It also meant that Adrien Agreste would finally get to go to one. Best part? It was through school, so all his classmates were there. He couldn’t be more excited and apparently it showed because Nino was having a hard time containing his laughter.

“Man you look like a kid at a candy store.” His friend chuckled as they both put on their skates

“Now remember class,” Mlle Bustier began as students started going towards the ice “This is a public place so be mindful of others. Alix that means you.” She gave Alix a pointed look before she could shoot off.

Chloe made a disgruntled noise “This weather is messing with my hair, why do we even have to be at such a place anyway?”

“Because the class voted for it.” Marinette sighed, having to remind her again

“Well if I were class president we’d be going somewhere much better than some commoners frozen puddle.”

“Too bad you’re not class president. Besides, if it wasn’t for the fact that Mari knows the owner we wouldn’t have gotten in for free.” Alya deadpanned and the girls glared at each other.

“Alright girls that’s enough. Why not put on your skates and have some fun?” Their teacher suggested, already seeing a possible outcome if one more thing was said.

Alya grinned at Marinette “You ready to teach me some moves?”

“Only if you can stand long enough to learn them.” She teased as they walked off to put their skates on.

Chloe sat out with Sabrina not wanting to ruin her clothes or hair. The class was more than fine with that.

 

* * *

 

“How do you make it look so easy?” Alya held on to her friend for dear life

“Years of practice.” She sung as she slowly pulled the wobbling girl along

“Try centuries.”

From the other side of the rink Nino and Adrien were having the same problem and although they were yet to fall they were also yet to move. That was until Alix zoomed pass them, scaring Nino who lost his footing and plummeted with a hard  _thud_. Adrien, trying to be nice, held out his hand for his friend and ended up on his butt too.

“Smooth.” Nino mocked and Adrien gave him a light shove

“Last time I be nice to you.”

Once they finally managed to get the ice under their feet again they stared at Alix who skated around the ice like she did on concrete. Both boys marvelled at how natural she was. Looking around they notice a majority of the class wasn’t very good at ice skating.

Apart from Alix, Ivan seemed to be the only other to stay up right as he helped Mylene. Kim might’ve been the worse, it looked like he was trying to run on the ice despite Max telling him not to. Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel were doing alright but they stayed close to the edges to steady themselves. Soon Adrien spotted Marinette and not only was she staying on her feet but she was helping Alya without struggling.

“I didn’t know Marinette could skate.” He noted as Nino looked for himself

“Bro, you think she’ll help us?”

“Think we can even get to her?” Adrien countered. They were in the centre where only the brave went.

Nino thought for a second “I think we should try because that one fall totally bruised my butt and I would like it if it didn’t happen again.”

Agreeing the pair tried to make it to Marinette without falling. It didn’t work. Nino fell three times and Adrien four. Yet somehow they managed to get to the girls in one piece.

“Boys.” Alya smirked as she saw them wobbling over

“Nino, A-Adrien.” Mari stuttered. She’d been so focused on helping Alya she forgot about him being around.

“We couldn’t help but notice you were helping Alya on how to skate and were hoping you could give us some tips?” Adrien asked.

Making a quick glance at Alya, who gave a thumbs up Mari nodded. She helped them with the position of their legs and gave tips where needed, which was everywhere. When they finally looked good she got them to hold onto Alya, like a train and slowly began to move.

At first it seemed to work and Adrien was astonished at how little his legs wobbled and that he was actually moving. That was until Alix shot pass Marinette who stopped too quickly and had them all crashing into each other.

They all hit the cold wet ground one by one. Looking at each other they all had the same expression of pain. Marinette was the first to snort and soon they burst out laughing.

“Come on,” Mari got up and help a hand to Alya first “Let’s get up and try that again.”

 

* * *

 

Plagg was still laughing at the poor show Adrien had made on the ice. They’d only been in his room for five minutes but the cat had spent the entire time making fun of him.

“That’s it, I’m cutting your cheese supplies.” Adrien finally snapped

“You wouldn’t.” The kwami instantly sobered

“Try me.”

“But how could I not? That was the worst side I’ve ever seen of you and I have seen a lot of your bad sides.” 

“Geez, thanks.” 

There was no point denying it, he sucked. Although what was worse was probably the fact that sitting down, something that once relaxed became a mission. He was ninety percent sure he’d bruised his tailbone.

Dejectedly he said “I wish I was better at it. Even with everyone trying to help I couldn’t get the hang of it. Sooner or later I’m going to be too injured to join in, meaning quality time with Chloe…”

It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, she was one of his first and eldest friends. However she could be a little… demanding and really he just wanted to have fun with the whole class.

Watching Marinette help Alya, Nino and himself made the rest of the class join. Ivan and Marinette were the main instructors but Alix would come and go as she pleased. However without someone to safely hold on to all the time Adrien fell over a lot…

“Why don’t you just sneak over and practice now?”

“I can’t just break in so I can practice,” Adrien replied half heartedly

“It’s only got a small a wall, I hardly call that ‘breaking in’ but suit yourself.”

Adrien eyed Plagg “You do know I’ll have to become Chat Noir to get there, right?”

“No, that’s just why I’m suggesting it.” he could practically feel Plagg’s sarcasm.

“What’s in it for you? More for you to laugh about? Hah, no thanks.”

“Oi, I could be doing it out of the kindness of my heart.” He defended

“Are you?”

“Maybe.” When the boy didn’t respond Plagg added “Camembert.”

Finally understanding Adrien nodded “Deal. But first homework.”

 

* * *

 

Once finished Adrien snuck into the kitchen to grab extra cheese before turning into Chat Noir and raced across Paris.

His heart pounded, as the rink they had been at earlier came into view, and for a second he felt excited… then he noticed a lone figure gliding gracefully across the ice. Skidding to a stop he glared, both disappointed and jealous.

“Who does that show off think they are?”

Slowly he started noticing the party poopers appearance. A red woollen jumper, ear muffs and then pink pants that matched their pink scarf.

Chat Noir paused. He’d seen a pink scarf today. Marinette was wearing it and also some ear muffs that looked a lot like the ones the skater was wearing. Squinting he saw that their raven hair shone blue like Marinette’s did.

It took three more counts before it hit him. This elegant human that had spoiled his fun was actually his talented classmate! _Very_ talented classmate he realised as he watched her go from his spot on the roof. He felt his buzz of energy return as he watched her and couldn’t take it anymore.

Racing down he cheered “Princess!”

Marinette had become somewhat accustom to Chat Noir popping up in her life. Ever since the Evillustrator incident she seemed to run into him more than not. Enough so that they could make casual conversation without her over the top fangirl acting and his showcase flirting. However that didn’t mean she was use to him coming out of nowhere and yelling ‘Princess’.

At the sudden commotion she lost her calm focus and fell, sliding across the ice. Franticly Chat Noir jumped over to help her, or that was what he was aiming to do. The second he hit the ice his butt was reunited with it.

 “Chat Noir?” Mari scolded as she pulled herself together “What are you doing here?”

“Just  _chilling_ , yourself?” he replied casually but his rump stayed frozen to the ice. He didn’t know how to get up without help...

“Well I was relaxing until  _someone_  scared me.”

Chat acted horrified “Who would do such a  _paw_ -ful thing?” when he realised he wasn’t going to get more than a glare he said “ _Me-_ ouch princess, no need for the  _cold_  shoulder.”

Marinette groaned and noticed he wasn’t getting up. “Aren’t you cold, just sitting on the ice?”

Chat’s ears flopped “I, um… I don’t know how to get up.” He confessed and she looked dumbfounded.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Without mercy she cracked up laughing, losing all seriousness and skated over to help him. Although his pride was bruised he took the hand she offered and held on as she guided him to the sitting area.

Adrien getting help was fine but a super hero of Paris? That wasn’t something he wanted to make a habit out of. Thank goodness it was Marinette and her heart was bigger than her spite or a news headline.

“Thanks.” He mumbled embarrassed but she smiled kindly in return as she went back to skating.

Seeing as she made no comment about him not being able to stay Chat continued to watch her. Just like before she moved to some unheard music. He wondered if she was so lost that she forgot he was there because when she reopened her eyes about an hour later she looked shocked to see him.

“Aren’t you bored?”

“No, you’re really interesting to watch.” He told her honestly.

Surprised at the comment as she got off the ice she said. “Well shows over. It’s late and my parents don’t know I snuck out.”

He gasped, half real, half fake. “That is not how a princess should act.”

“Good thing I’m no princess.”

Unlocking the door to the little room that help the skates she walked in to grab her things as Chat continued to stare after her. Telling him that she knew the owner as she put on her shoes he still waited so she elaborated.

“I used to skate when I was little. Came here all the time and still do so the owner gave me a key for whenever I wanted.”

“No wonder you’re so amazing! How long have you been doing this? Is it a backup in case fashion doesn’t work? Not that I don’t think it will, you’re very talented but a plan B is always good. Did you enter any competitions? Do you have pictures?” He gushed

“Long enough, nope, I skate for fun these days but I did enter a contest or two when I was younger, and I can’t remember if there are photos but you won’t be seeing them anyway.” She answered

“Would you show a certain Chat any _paw_ -ssible photos if he asked  _purr_ -ty please?” He leaned in and gave her his kitten look.

Snorting and pushing him back she said “Not a chance. Now it’s been great but I have to head home.”

“I’ll walk you.” He made a face that looked like this was an obvious thing.

“You don’t have to.”

“A girl, walking home alone, in the dead of night, in winter. Come on Marinette that just spells disaster, which I know personally. I’m part of the security of Paris, meaning its part of my job to keep you safe.”

“I’ll be fine.” She assured him as she started walking home, him close beside her

“I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Knowing he had a point she continued on without further argument.

They continued light conversations before quickly making it to her house. The only problem was she wanted to enter through her balcony, which was only possible as Ladybug… She was going to have to risk sneaking in through the front.

Almost absently Chat said “Your room is up there right?” and pointed to it

“Yeah.”

“I could take you if you want. It’d be quicker and shouldn’t risk your parents finding out.”

Relieved at his thoughtful thinking she nodded and he secured her in one arm with his baton in the other “One lovely princess going up.”

She rolled her eyes as they shot up and he gently placed her down. Straightening herself she thanked him and waved goodbye as she headed into her room. He returned it with a two finger salute before he jumped away.

However he didn’t get far when a thought hit him. He may have walked Marinette home but who walked her there? Answer, no one. She walked all the way from her house to the rink. Granted it was only a short walk but still too long.

Getting home he de-transformed and paced around while Plagg eat his cheese. He didn’t like the idea of her alone, even if she was sure she could protect herself. What if an akuma attacked? What if someone tried to hurt her? What if  _she_  got akumatized?

“Don’t worry kid, I’ve got a sneaking suspicion she’ll be fine.” Plagg gave a knowing look

“Well I don’t.”

“What do you plan to do then? Follow her around?”

“No.” He glared “I’m just going to pay our princess another visit.” He sated simply and got ready for bed.

Plagg continued to give him a look but didn’t utter a single sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Once free from his demanding life, Adrien turned straight into Chat Noir and sprinted to Marinette’s place. It was already ten forty but maybe she hadn’t gone and was home, safe.

The unlit room told him otherwise. The silence after he knocked on every surface confirmed it.

“Dammit.” He hissed as he raced towards the ice rink.

He took the same rout they did yesterday and kept an eye out as he went. However getting closer to the rink he could already tell it was her skating from the way she moved. Relieved she was safe he slowed down his pace to catch his breath.

Yet the more Chat watched her the harder it was to breathe. She was just so natural and free, it was like he was watching art in the making. He could also feel something similar to envy showing its ugly face. He couldn’t even stand on the ice yet she glided like she was born to do it.

It also looked like a lot of fun to be so carefree about it. Not worrying about slipping and going for it. How he wished he were at that level but maybe with Marinette’s help during their class time he could be. If only she wasn’t so distracted with helping everyone and he could have her to himself. But he was getting distracted.

Deciding a little payback was in order Chat strutting up to the rail while she was still lost in the moment.

“Well now!” he began. Marinette squeaked as she fell over. He smiled smugly at her disapproving look. “Didn’t I say it was dangerous going out at night, alone?”

Getting up she skated over to him “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Delight he purred “And here I thought you weren’t a fan of puns.”

Groaning as she realised what she said, Marinette got to the point “I’m fine you know.”

“I can see that and I’m glad but you might not always be. There are bad people out there, Marinette.” His tone went serious, one she rarely heard.

“I know, that’s why I make sure to stay on crowded streets, my phone fully charged and I have a knowledge of self-defence.” There was also the additional fact that she was Ladybug, but that _hardly_ mattered.

“That’s good to know but I’m not sure how helpful those things will be against an akuma.”

“Fast legs.”

“Still. Ladybug and I can’t be everywhere at once. It’d kill me if I found out you were hurt.”

He looked so fragile that Marinette found herself looking away with guilt. He’d only given her that look a handful of times as Ladybug but never Marinette. It would always make her heart drop that she was the one to do that to him. Without a mask to hide behind she felt worse.

“Chat,” She tried but when he looked at her she knew she’d lost.

Not only did he have a point that normal civilians shouldn’t be as careless as she was but he was asking her. Chat Noir would never ask anyone of anything unless he was desperate. And he was desperate to protect her.

However when Adrien looked at her he had an idea. Clearly she liked coming here and he would feel bad for taking something that seemed precious away from her. However he only found out about her sneaking out to skate because he did the same. They had a similar goal so why not keep it together? He did want to improve she he could have fun like she did.

He had also lost enough people and adding Marinette to the list would be too much. That and the fact he could’ve preventing it? He’d never sleep again. She was the only other classmate that hadn’t been akumatize, apart from himself. He’d like to keep it that way, so why not stay with her?

Before she could give in he asked “What if I go with you?”

“What?” The sudden change in topic confused her

“Who else better to protect you than Chat Noir himself?”

Alarm bells sounded in her head, she did not want Chat being this close to her civilian life. The whole thing screamed disaster.

“Chat that’s really sweet but you’re a super hero. You have two lives you must be very busy. Besides it’s not like skating is essential, I just do it to change things up and get rid of the stress of the day.”

“Well you’re not wrong about being busy but I go out all the time, so it won’t actually affect me at all. Plus I want to skate too so I can get better so why not together? Unless of course you’re not comfortable with me being with you.”

Pushing the new information about him always going out away she considered his offer. The smart answer was to turn him down. Then again it was very tempting with them both getting what they wanted. She could also call it off if she felt he was getting too close to her, Chat Noir would understand.

Plus he was looking at her with so much hope she’d probably have nightmares if she said no to her kitten.

“If you’re sure it won’t burden you too much,”

“It won’t, Chat’s honour.” He held a hand to his heart and the other up in the air.

Holding out her hand she said “Alright then Chat Noir, we have a deal.”

“ _Paw_ -some,” He said as he shook her hand and instantly she started to regret this.

“Ok no, I am not having that, there are going to be some conditions.” She stated as she held up a finger and he pouted. “First, no puns.”

“I’m afraid I can promise you nothing.”

She sighed and held another “Two, you stop scaring my. Do you know how much it hurts to fall on this stuff?” She kicked ice

“I do princess, I really do.” He could feel the ghosting pain “However it was such a _rare_ occasion.”

If it wasn’t for his shit-eating grin she might not have picked up on it. “What did I literally just say?”

“Oh come on princess, I couldn’t pass up the _booty_ -ful opportunity.” He wiggled his masked eyebrows

“Chat.” She warned

“Sorry, sorry.” There was a moment of silence before “I’ll stop now that I’ve hit rock _bottom_.”

Marinette lost it and Chat Noir howled with laughter.

 

* * *

 

Adrien yawned as he quietly watched Marinette skate. It wasn’t that she was boring, really she was the reason he’d lasted this long. Nevertheless he’d had a full day of school, extra activities and photoshoots but at least managed to score an hour nap. However that clearly wasn’t enough.

Mari took another peak as she glided across the ice. Chat Noir had looked tired when he came to get her and she felt bad for making him come. Well really it was his fault for not believing in her but she understood his reasoning and was even a little touched he cared so much about Marinette.

“Did you want to join?” She offered, seeing as he never brought it up

“I’d love to but I’m afraid I have no skates.”

“It’s ice, your shoes will do.”

“I’m really bad…” He confessed. Even though Marinette, Ivan and Alix, bless their souls, had tried teaching everyone again today there wasn’t any improvement. I wanted to skate too but couldn’t bring himself to do it, not when Marinette made it look so good.

“I figured seeing as you couldn’t get up last time.” She teased as she skated over to him. “Come on,” She held out her hand “I’ll teach you. You look like you need something to keep you awake anyway.”

“If you insist.”

Gripping both of his hands in hers Marinette started off slow. She held on tightly as she pulled Chat Noir along the ice. Surprised yet relived at how strong she was Chat didn’t fall once thanks to her support. Even when he got her to let go she stayed close enough to catch him every time he threatened to trip. He even took risks with the comfort of knowing she’d be there.

“This is amazing.” He stared at her with the biggest eyes she’d ever seen, all his tiredness from before gone.

She giggled “See why I come here to let loose?”

“Definitely. Think you can teach me one of your fancy tricks?”

“Nope. You’re still _way_ too wobbly for anything beyond just skating.”

“But you will one day, right?” His round eyes seemed to get rounder at his plea.

Snorting she said “ _If_ I ever deem you worthy then sure.”

“Good enough for _meow_.” He skated away before she could push him.

It wasn’t till Chat checked the time that he noticed it was after twelve and he should get Marinette home… and himself. Reluctantly they stopped and Chat convinced her to get on his back so they could go over the roof tops as a short cut.

Shooting off he tried not move too much in case it spooked Mari or worse, made her sick. However he soon realised that the only problem was keeping balanced as she leaned everywhere while looking around.

Even though she was Ladybug it was nice not having to do the work but still get the view.

Landing silently on her roof so not to alarm her sleeping parents, he kneeled so she could get off and he asked “Do you want to go again tomorrow?”

She eyed him before shaking her head. “No it’s fine we can go the day after.” He looked curiously at her and she said “You need sleep.”

“As do you but if you want to go I am more than happy to pick you up.”

“It’s fine Chat, really.”

He didn’t believe her but saw no point in arguing. If he knew anything about the girl it was that she could be a force to be reckoned with when she wanted.

Caving he said “Alright if you insist. The day after tomorrow at nine thirty?”

“Nine thirty.” She nodded before waving, “Night Chat.” And heading into her room.

He saluted back before heading for his own comfy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was jealous. He knew he was but how could he help it? With no photoshoots that morning, he had gotten a little more sleep than usual. Yet it still wasn’t enough. Nathalie had scolded him for looking tired, knowing it meant he stayed up too late. Even Nino had noticed.

Yet when Marinette had durst in, mere seconds before the bell she looked like her usual rushed self.

Clothes matching her usual style of casual yet cute. The small amount of makeup she’d applied was on point, despite her cheeks being a little redder. If anything it added a nice blush. Her fringe was in her face but the rest of her hair was in its signature style. Simple but adorable in a very ‘Marinette’ way.

No bags under her eyes, no slump or sloppy appearance, just a little rushed blush colouring her cheeks.

How he wished he could look as good as she did with such little sleep. In fact he wished he had a lot of her abilities.

Like how she could be so amazingly passionate about so many things that seemed to drive her with as much determination as Ladybug. Or that she was so kind and considerate towards others, even him despite the rocky beginning they had. Though he could and would never blame her for that unfortunate turn of events. At least they seem to be getting closer and maybe one day she’d call him a friend!

Imagine that… Marinette Dupain-Cheng call him, Adrien Agreste a friend. He knew she liked him more that Chloe but he could never be sure how much more and didn’t want to assume things. She was still clearly flustered around him so until he heard her say it herself he’ll be content with whatever it is they have. If not a little antsy as he waited.

Even so the very thought of it warmed him to the tips of his toes and then some. Suddenly he wasn’t so tired.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not fair.” Chat Noir continued to pout into the distance

“What isn’t?” Marinette asked for the thousandths time.

Chat had just picked her up and they were walking along the streets of Paris toward the skate rink. It was a short walk but felt like forever with Chat making comments but never following through with her questions.

“I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

“Is it some sort of secret?”

“Chat I swear if you don’t either shut it or tell me what you’re babbling on about I _will_ hit you.”

He hadn’t seemed to quiet hear her but absently he turned to stare. Slowly blinking he realised she was glaring at him and he finally seemed to return to earth.

“Why do you look so angry?” He asked dumbly.

Marinette nearly screamed but took a deep breath. “Because you keep saying things and won’t answer any of my questions as to why.”

“Wait… I was saying those out loud?” He hadn’t even realised with how lost in thoughts he was

“Yes!”

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck he said “Sorry, I guess I’m still trying to get used to this.”

“Get used to what? The late nights?” He nodded “We both agreed to the deal, how is it unfair?”

“Oh not that, the unfair thing was that you still look gorgeous even though we were up together the night before.” He told her bluntly.

She felt her cheeks threaten to burst but will it away. “I’ve always been more of a night owl than an early bird.” She told him as she opened the little room and put on her skates.

“I’m the opposite.”

“Then why bother? Why not ask Ladybug?”

“Because I was the one that decided to do this, even though you insisted otherwise. I won’t risk you getting hurt and I won’t bother Ladybug with something I am capable of doing. Also I want to skate too.”

It brought a smile to her face that her partner was as open with Marinette as he was Ladybug. Also the fact that he was so thoughtful to the both of them.

She couldn’t help but wonder what he would do if he discovered she was Ladybug. Would he still want to protect her? Stay with her on these late nights even though it made him tired?

She already knew the answer, of course he would. Chat Noir was never one to pass an opportunity to talk to her as Ladybug and even though it was clear she didn’t need protection he’d give her it anyway. That was just the way her alley cat was and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Have you tried napping?” She asked as she got onto the ice

“Yup. I’m sure I’ll get used to it soon.”

They went silent as Mari thought. Still skating she asked “Do you like sweets?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” He stared at her confused

“My parents own a bakery,”

“I’m aware. However I _donut_ know what this has to do with anything.”

She glanced at him as he grinned, knowing she picked up his pun. Ignoring it she continued “We usually have some left overs and sometimes sweet things can help.”

“Are you offering because I would _loaf_ that?”

“Not if you keep those puns up.”

“My apologies princess, I guess they were _half baked_.” This time she did stop to frown at him

“No bakery snacks then, got it.” She said causally and went on skating without a care in the world

“Are you being serious or joking?” Chat eyed her, hoping she was joking

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

They were silent again as she thought about what to bring. Of course it depended on what they had left but she knew there were some regulars. Like the cookies seeing as there was so much to choose from or slices and cakes.

“Do you have any other plans on staying awake?” She asked a moment later

“Coffee.”

“Really?”

“What you’re not a fan?” There was no way she could survive like this without caffeine.

“Not really. I’m more a hot chocolate person myself.”

“Of course you are.” He grumbled thinking how unjust the world was to him. He knew Marinette was amazing but this was just too much.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snorted at his bitter face.

“It means that I’m starting to get really jealous of your ability to function so well with no sleep.” She doubled over with laughter and nearly fell face first into the ice. Still pouting furiously he mumbled “Yeah, yeah I’m so funny, hahaha…”

Taking a few deep breaths she eventually composed herself enough to speak. “Come on grumpy cat, how about we skate for a bit before heading home?” She went over to him, holding out her hand.

He sat there for a while before putting his pride aside. “Yeah alright.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Adrien was able to pick Mari up early because all his shoots were in the morning.

He knocked on her window before climbing onto her balcony and waiting. Usually she only come out with warm clothes and her skates but today was different. She had a bag and Chat was very curious as to what was inside.

“Bringing extra gear?” He purred innocently but his gleeful pose showed he could guess what was inside

“Haven’t you heard the saying ‘Curiosity killed the cat’?”

“Didn’t you know the rest of it ‘Satisfaction brought it back’?” He countered cheekily and lowered them from her balcony, onto the ground so they could head off.

“It’s a surprise.” She told him.

He smirked at her, though she wouldn’t dare look at him. “Hey _prrr_ -incess?” He placed his hands behind his back as they walked, an extra swing in his hips “Could it be a certain tasty treat for a knight who’s been escorting his _fur_ maiden?”

“Not possible, seeing as I said no puns which you have failed to follow for even one day.” She deadpanned but he was beginning to see right through her tricks. Her eyes were always dead giveaways.

“I see. Well my deepest a- _paw_ -logise Mari.” He continued to eye her as she stared straight ahead.

When they arrived they fell into their usual scheme of Marinette letting lose and Chat watching in wonder and awe. He’d always let her go first before she helped him. And being the good cat he was he didn’t even try to look into the bag, which Mari had secretly hoped for.

Seeing it was useless she went over to his grinning face. “Fine, look in the bag.”

Faster than she’d ever seen someone move he hunted through it till he found what he was looking for. Holding up the container triumphantly Mari couldn’t help but giggle. He was such an excitable kitty.

“There’s more you know.” She told him and he looked like a kid during Christmas. His eyes sparkled with joy.

Diving back in he then pulled out a thermos. “Coffee?”

“Nope, you’re going to have to put up with hot chocolate.”

“I can live with that.” He went to help her down so they could eat together.

They sat in the small room and enjoyed each other’s company and food. They talked about various things and goofed around. Trying to steal what the other was going for before them or sneaking a bite when one wasn’t looking. It was nice how easily they seemed to relax into each other’s company. Afterwards they spend a bit of time skating together, trying not to get stitch.

Once it was time to head home they slowly made their way before Chat lifted them up again.

“So, what time do you think you’ll be around tomorrow?” She asked as he gently put her down

“Nine fifty, if that’s alright.”

She hummed and poked his bell “I think we both know the real question is if that is alright with _you_.”

“ _Me_ -ouch princess. Think I can’t handle staying out so late?”

“I know you can’t but if you’re so sure then yes, nine fifty is fine with me.”

“ _Paw_ -some. Until I next gaze upon your face.” He bowed and took her hand to kiss but she booped him on the nose before he could

“Goodnight grumpy cat.” She winked as she went into her room


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly two weeks passed.

For the most part they had some sort of routine but really it depended on their day. If there’d been an akuma attack they would mainly eat and talk before Chat lugged Marinette onto his back and took her home. Attacks usual drained everyone so they’d only go for company.

If Chat had had a hard day, which Marinette had learned her poor partner had a lot of, they’d skate together for as long as he wanted. Then they’d share a blanket and just enjoy the good food and warm drinks. Chat couldn’t talk about his problems without spilling too much, however Mari also suspected that he didn’t want to burden her with them. Since just being there seemed to work fine she never complained or pushed.

Adrien felt bad for always getting free food from Mari so started bringing his own. Mari had learned enough about Chat to know that he could easily afford all the fancy treats he brought without having to worry. He made it his job to bring her something new each time so he could watch her reactions. Adrien had grown very fond of her many facial expressions and wished he saw them more often.

Adrien also tried to make sure to talk to Marinette more without the mask. With all the time he was spending with her as Chat Noir he was beginning to want to be with her more, so what better way than at school?

It was hard but he had made some progress. They would say ‘hello’ at the start of every class and eventually started saying ‘good bye’ at the end.

And that was how he overheard it. Completely by accident of course.

He and Nino were walking into school together when they spotted twin pony tails walking with wild, wavy locks. Adrien sped up to give her their usual greeting when their conversation made him freeze.

“Look at him Alya.” Marinette gushed as she held something between them. Adrien struggled to see what it was.

“I am.” Alya laughed

“And oh the design on the jackets cuffs, or the subtle embroidery on the hem of it. Don’t even get me started on the sawing.” He heard paper ruffling as he creeped closer. “I wish I could have seen him wear this in person, actually no I don’t because I doubt I would’ve made it.”

“I _know_ you wouldn’t have made it.” Alya poked her friend

“Yeah, yeah but come on Alya. Even you have to admit it should be illegal to wear something that make him look so… so…” She thrusted the paper into her friends face again as she couldn’t think of the words.

“Yeah, I can see your point.” She said simply.

He knew it was rude to ease drop but how could he help it? He heard Mari talk like that about fashion all the time. He quite enjoyed it actually because it brought a distinctive spark to her eyes. However he had never heard her talk like that about some _guy_.

What did it mean? Did he know him? He had to be a model, right? What if he didn’t like him? What was he going to do if he was bad? Maybe he was nice? Marinette deserved someone nice. Yet he didn’t want whoever it was to be nice because that could mean less time with him. He certainly didn’t want that.

Deciding it was best to make his presence apparent he cleared his throat and said “Good morning Mari, Alya.”

“Adrien!” the poor girl looked like she’d just had fifty years taken off her life as she whirled around and gaped at him, dropping the magazine.

He went to pick it up but she was too fast and snatched it before he was even close. However he did notice the page it fell on, seeing as it was of him.

It was from a recent photoshoot and he had to agree with her that it was one of his father’s best works. Everything about it was amazing. From how the colours complimented each other and that the design was casual yet could also be formal. No wonder why Marinette Dupain-Chang was so enthusiastic about it. It was a master piece.

So why did she also seem to be admiring him?

Of course the outfit had been designed for him and only him. Most designs were, seeing as he was his father’s lead model. If she was a fan of Gabriel Agreste then was there a chance she was a fan of Adrien Agreste too? Was this why she acted so differently around him? Because she was a fan? This could explain a lot.

With her both being a fan and aspiring fashion designer she might find it hard to be his friend. He was the son of one of the world’s greatest fashion icons. She was probably very aware of how petty and spiteful people can be, seeing as akuma were a thing. People might think bad things about her being friends with him only for his title. Of course he knew she’d never do such a thing.

“Sorry,” Marinette’s voice cut him out of his thoughts “Y-you gave me a bit of a fright.”

“A bit?” Nino snorted, only to be hit in the arm by Alya

“It’s alright. Interesting magazine you’ve got there though.” He added with a wink and her cheeks blossomed in recorded breaking time.

He hissed at himself for making her uncomfortable again. Whether his guess was right or wrong she had her own reasons for acting this way around him and he had to respect that. Things took time, he needed to not rush things. But it was so hard being so close to her but not at the same time. Never in his life had he been so annoyed with himself for just being himself!

Everyone was fond of her and for good reason too. Even when he was a stranger to her she didn’t let herself get pushed round. She stood up to Chloe who, yes was one of his dear friends, could be cruel when she wanted. She stood by her friends and helped strangers. She was passionate, devoted, loyal, kind, sweet and so many more things that he could go on forever.

And yes, there was also the undeniable fact that she was very cute.

If he could have the honour of having someone like that call him a friend? Well what more would he need then? He admired her and hopefully he’d get to be by her side.

Laughing awkwardly she confessed “I-it’s actually one of yours.” Her voice got quieter at the end.

Delighted that she opened the opportunity for him to investigate and continue a conversation he said “Really? Are you a fan?”

“I-isn’t everyone a f-fan of the Agreste line?”

“I’m not that interested in _everyone’s_ opinion, _yours_ on the other hand I would be delighted to hear.” He had to bite back the ‘princess’ at the end.

He didn’t think it was possible but her blush deepened and she looked like she might faint. However Alya looked like she’d just discovered Ladybugs identity as pure unadulterated joy oozed from her very being. Realising he might’ve pushed a bit much he rushed to apologise but was interrupted by the bell.

“Well would you look at that, we’re late for class, we’d better hurry don’t want to be later, can you be later when you’re already late, best not to find out by being later ourselves right, I’ve been saying the word ‘later’ too much, I need to leave.” She rambled before briskly walking into school.

Alya cracked up and gave Adrien a friendly push. “Looks like you finally broke her.”

“I didn’t mean to!” He rushed feeling a little guilty “I just really wanted to know what she thought of the magazine. I want to be better friends with her.”

“Bro, how many times do I have to tell you that you are her friend?” Nino put an arm around his shoulders and guided him into school

“Nino’s right, if you weren’t she wouldn’t waste her time on you.” Alya told him, patting his back

“Mari’s too nice to do something like that.”

“Usually I’d agree but remember if Mari doesn’t like you she isn’t afraid to show it. Think about the way she acts around Chloe or when you first came here.” Alya noted

“If that’s true then why is she so different around me? Is it because she’s a fan?” He asked but Alya was too smart to tell him.

Instead she said “You wanna know, then asked her yourself. Just hold back on the flirting alright?”

“Alright.”


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien didn’t dare bring up the magazine after that. Marinette had gone back to stuttering around him so he dropped the subject completely, out of fear he might lose progress in becoming closer with her. By the end of the day things were back to normal.

As Chat Noir he thought about bringing it up but didn’t know how seeing as he hadn’t been technically been there to witness it. However it seemed Mari gave him the perfect opportunity.

It was when they had finished skating and were sitting together, snacking on food and staying warm under a blanket. Mari had brought her sketch book and Chat was watching her idly. She pouted at the picture before sighing and pulling out a magazine. _The_ magazine.

Flipping forward she paused at a picture of himself and stared between 2D him and her sketch.

“My, my you seem to be looking quiet intensely at that model.” He quirked

“Jealous?” She barely sounded interested

“Should I be?”

“Oh definitely. That boy is Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, world famous fashion designer.”

“And?”

She looked personally offended “And? _And_? And this is the son of one of the world’s top fashion designers, my idol.”

“So he’s a pretty face with a father that has a fancy title.” He told her honestly.

Now she looked angry. “Chat it’s rude to talk about someone you don’t know like that.”

“Who said I didn’t know him?” he challenged

“Me, because if you did then you’d know he’s more than just his father’s title. He tries and is where he is because of it, not because he was given it. He genuinely cares and doesn’t look down on people despite his status. He can somehow tolerate Chloe Bourgeois, which is a miracle in itself and…” She trailed off as she realised she was starting to saying too much. “and… and yeah.” She summed up not daring to look at Chat Noir.

However if she did she would have noticed the very apparent blush, that matched her own, spilling out of his mask.

To think Marinette Dupain-Cheng really thought that way about him. The sweetest girl in school defended him, from himself yes but that wasn’t what mattered. If she thought this strongly about him now then hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before she called him a friend!

He had to take two deep breaths before speaking because he was on the verge of squealing in delight.

“He must be lucky to have someone like you defending him.”

“Well he is my classmate and we’re good friends.” She shrugged, not thinking much of it as she was already back into designer mode.

Chat on the other hand nearly fell off the seat. Thank goodness all the food was gone or it would’ve been a tragedy. Whirling to face her Chat pulled both of Marinette’s shoulders so she was forced to face him too.

Trying to get his mouth to work he eventually managed something along the lines of “Say what?”

Confused she repeated “Adrien Agreste is my classmate?”

“And?” He pressed

“And… friend?” She answered, unsure.

“He’s your friend?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re friends with him?”

“Yes.”

“Good friends?”

“Chat what are you doing?” She asked not wanting to spend the rest her nights saying the same thing. This was like the sleep thing again…

“I just want to make sure I’m hearing you right,” He squinted his eyes as if to focus directly on her own. “Do you consider Adrien Agreste a _good friend_?”

“Yes.” She didn’t ever pause.

He really did squeal in delight at that.

She said it! She said it and she meant it and this was one of the greatest moments of his life. Marinette Dupain-Cheng thought of him, Adrien Ageste as a friend. A _good_ friend. This wasn’t someone else trying to convince him but the girl herself finally confirming.

Finally letting her shoulders go he danced around the place like an idiot. Mari didn’t get it at all but it was rare to see him act this childish and she found herself enjoying it.

However he abruptly stopped and turned to her, looking a little insane. “Skate with me.” He ordered

“We already skated.”

“I don’t care, skate with me.” He grabbed her hands but didn’t force, only giving light tugs

“Chat.” She whined

“Mari.” He whined back.

She couldn’t win, she knew she couldn’t. Just seeing him like this made her giddy and energetic. Acting like she was doing it against her will she heaved a massive sigh and let herself be guided by him. Chat was more than happy, knowing she was acting and pulled her onto the ice.

They skated like they were the only two people in the world. Chat being an ungraceful mess and just needing to move, Mari like she was born weightless and like the earth moved to her beat.

It wasn’t till they were out of breath that they stopped to check the time. Chat nearly had a heart attack. It was almost three in the morning!

“Princess, we need to go.” He said and he scurried over to their bag and stuffed everything in it

“How bad?” She cringed. She had school tomorrow and so did Chat.

“Three.”

“What?”

“Well nearly three.” He gave a guilty grin as he picked her up.

Letting herself be carried she said “We need to get an alarm clock.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” He told her before shooting across the roof tops, making it back to hers faster than they knew possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Marinette noticed the next day was Adrien’s energy. He was smiling more than usual and gave off a vibe of pure bliss. It seemed to affect others too because all those that went near him left with a similar smile on their face and an extra spring in their step. She could see it from across the road as she waited at the lights.

When she finally made it across the bell had already gone and she had to run to class. Walking in Adrien gave her a beaming smile and they gave their usual greetings before the teacher came in. Going to her seat Marinette had to take a breath because oh man did that smile do things to her heart.

Leaning over she whispered to Alya “Not that I’m complaining but do you know what’s with Adrien today?”

“I thought you knew? It seems like he finally accepts the idea that you guys are friends.”

Pausing to glance at the teacher Mari said “What do you mean, of course we’re friends?”

“Because of the way you acted he thought you were just being nice and didn’t want to assume you were his friend.”

“What?” Mari said a little too loudly.

Turning around to look at the commotion Mlle Bustier asked “Is everything alright Marinette?”

“Y-yes! Just um, thought I forgot me work but I’ve got it.” She waved some paper around frantically with a nervous laugh.

“Well that’s good to hear but please keep it down next time.”

“Yes, sorry.”

The class giggled at the show as Marinette found her desk table very interesting. After a few more seconds Alya leaned back over to her pouting friend.

“Smooth.”

“Oh hush you. Did Adrien really think we weren’t friends because of the way I acted?”

Alya looked at her sad friend and scooted closer to comfort her but not too obviously in case their teacher got suspicious. “What can I say Mari? Nino and I tried to explain things to him time and time again but the boys too caring for his own socially awkward good. I’m just wondering what made him finally realise.”

Leaning on her friends shoulder for a moment Marinette scolded “I should’ve been thinking about how he’d see this and not myself. This whole time I’ve been wanting Adrien to like me and he didn’t even know we were friends. What kind of person would do that to someone?”

“Someone who’s still learning.” Alya offered kindly and Marinette really appreciated it. “Now the next question is, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know…” She answered timidly after thinking. Truthfully there was a lot she wanted to do and planned on doing but she didn’t know where to start.

“Why don’t you invite him to your party next week?”

“But I already got Nino to do that.” Which Alya knew since she was there so why suggest it?

“Haha, yeah about that…” Alya trailed off at the end of the sentence. Mari glared at her till she finally confessed “I told him not to because I’d made up a plan to get you to do it.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not but either way this works out perfectly. During the break you can do it, I’ll distract Nino.”

“Or you could stay with me for moral support?” Mari offered but Alya was already shaking her head.

“Sorry girl, I love you but there are some things you gotta do on your own.”

Marinette pouted but knew not only was Alya right but she couldn’t be persuaded otherwise. Looking after little siblings could do that.

 

* * *

 

Before Mari knew it, it was already break time.

Getting up Alya said “Oi Nino, come give me a hand with something.” And dragged the boy off before he could answer.

Adrien looked a little confused but chuckled. Turning he gave Marinette a smile that out did the sun. “Seeing as your best friend has stolen my best friend shall we eat together? I mean we are friends and friends spend time together.”

If she wasn’t too busy internally screaming she might’ve picked up on the oddness of that sentence like their lingering classmates did. Chloe over heard and demanded that Adrien have lunch with her. Patting her shoulder he kindly promised that they’d go anywhere she liked next time. She didn’t look all that happy but even Chloe couldn’t deny that smile so she agreed.

Together the two of them walked to a nearby café and grabbed a quick bite. Adrien had suggested they go to Marinette’s but Mari didn’t want to risk anything her parents might say.

Finding a spot under cover they sat down and ate. It was peacefully and not too cold considering the season. It also probably helped that she and Adrien were shoulder to shoulder. Marinette was complaining and it felt natural to Adrien thanks to their nights together.

Waiting till she was half way through her snack she cleared her throat. “Hey, so um, I-I’ve been meaning ask you something.” She could see him turn from the corner of her eye “I won a competition in the holidays and-”

“I saw that, competitors had to enter something based off a fairy tale.” Adrien cut in

“Yeah that one. A-anyway my parents wanted to celebrate and, well the whole class is invited but I wanted to ask you personally because we’re friends and I know you can be really busy, and yeah it could be too short notice so it’s cool if you can’t go but did you want to come?” Mari cringed at her own awkward babbling and hoped he understood enough to get what she was asking.

“Wait, are you inviting me to a party at yours with the rest of the class?” Adrien clarified

“Only if you want to…”

“Want to?” Adrien stood up so quickly he scared Marinette. He rounded on her with a smile that looked oddly familiar yet not on his face. “Of course I’d love to! I get to celebrate together with you and the whole class. I’m so excited.” He said giddily and was soon rambling on about so many thing she started losing track.

Marinette had never seen him act like this before. Did being her friend really mean that much to him? Maybe it was because he’d get to hang out with the rest of the class, something he can’t do often.

He was bouncing around the place speaking nonstop and she couldn’t take it anymore. She burst out laughing.

At the sound Adrien stopped and looked at her, a blush making its way onto his cheeks. He hadn’t realised how much he was rambling until now.

“Ah, sorry.” He scratched the back of his neck “I, um guess I got a little too excited.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Mari was still trying to contain her giggles “I’ve just never seen you like that before. It’s somehow suits you.”

Adrien grinned before laughing himself. “Long answer short I’d love to go, Mari.”

“Good because I’d love to have you, Adrien.”

Still laughing they slowly made their way back to school, running into some of their classmates on the way. They all talked about the party until they made it back to the class and split up to take their seats. Alya and Nino were already seated.

“So how’d it go?” Alya whispered so Adrien wouldn’t hear

“Really well.” Mari beamed as she retold the story to her friend.

“Look at my girl go, having a real conversation with the boy of her dreams.” Alya teased as she nudged Marinette.

 

* * *

 

All the fun died twenty minutes later when an akuma showed up. It was a speedy little gremlin of sorts as it went around pulling pranks on anyone and everyone. However thanks a little luck and chaos the victim was caught and the akuma purified.

Chat Noir and Ladybug made a quick getaway after making sure the poor girl who’d been pranked one too many times was alright. Finding a quiet spot they landed to catch their breath.

“Not bad work today, my Lady.” Chat turned towards his partner

“Not too bad yourself, Chaton but I was worried for a second there when you got glued to that wall.”

“Yes that was quite the _sticky_ situation.” He grinned devilishly.

Rolling her eyes Ladybug said “That one take you all day or did you make it up on the spot?”

“Ever since I was glued.” He confessed and they both laughed.

Sobering up Ladybug couldn’t help but notice the gleam in her partner’s eyes. Chat Noir was always cheerful but he seemed more so today. Not realising she was staring Chat raised a masked eyebrow at her before posing.

“Like what you see?”

Snorting Ladybug said “I was just thinking that you seem brighter today. Something good happen?”

Chat Noir was a little taken aback by the sudden interest but gleefully said. “Yes actually. I got to have a nice time with a friend of mine. A good one in fact.”

“Really, that’s all?” She blurted before thinking that was a bit rude. But with how flamboyant her Chat was she figured it’d have to take a lot to get him to glow like he was today.

“All I could ask.”

She giggled at the dumb smile he had as she assumed he was thinking of it. Suddenly their miraculous beeped again and they sighed.

“Looks like we’d better split.” Ladybug said

“Yeah,” He took her hand and made a grand gesture of kissing it “It has been a _purr_ -ivilege.”

Shaking her head Ladybug took back her hand before waving goodbye. Chat saluted to the figure flying in the distance before vaulting off himself.

School was over but he still had fencing and a shoot. After being out for so long last night he and Mari had agreed not to go tonight. Despite the fact he wanted to see her he was happy to have a night to catch up on things like sleep.

 

* * *

 

Marinette greeted her parents as she walked into the bakery. It was already starting to pick up again after the attack.

Going to her room she sat down at her desk to get her left over school work out of the way. With no Chat Noir coming around she had more free time than she was used to these days. She’d get the boring stuff out of the way before designing.

After an hour or two she finally sighed and stretched as she looked at her finished homework. By now her parents would be getting ready to make dinner so she headed down to offer help.

“We’d love a hand dear.” Her Mum smiled

Together they all worked on a nice homemade dinner. As the girls finished things up Tom went to set the table and cleaned up the bench as they started setting their dinner on their plates.

They sat together and ate before relaxing on the couch and watching tv for a while. After their shows were over Marinette and Tom challenged each other for a quick game or two. Mari won every time.

When her parents started to wind down for bed Marinette returned to her room with some cookies. Tikki greeted her and buzzed around waiting until the plate had been put down for her to start eating.

Placing them next to her at her desk Mari went to get her sketch book from the bag she’d had yesterday. Because it was so late she just dumped in by her bed last night and moved it in the morning. However she hadn’t noticed the stain until now.

Dread filled her as she tore the bag open and hot chocolate filled her nose. Her sketch book was on top, safe and sound. Some of the spare clothes she’d packed were safe too. However the main thing she noticed was the open thermos right next to the ruined magazine.

Mari let out a high pitched groan and slammed her head against the desk.

Her and Chat had forgotten to put the lid of the thermos on properly. In their rush they just stuffed everything in and it had spilled, staining and destroying the magazine she’d cherished.

Seeing her chosen’s distress and inspecting the situation Tikki quickly saw what had happened. Floating over to Marinette who was still groaning the little kwami patted her cheek.

“A few pages might’ve survived.”

“But I loved all of that magazine. It was also a pre order that won’t be released for another two weeks. I’d finally saved enough to get one early.”

“Oh Mari I’m sorry.” Tikki slid her a cookie. Sitting up she took the offering but only stared at it. “You’ve already designed a lot of clothes. Maybe you can focus on making them until the magazine gets released to the public?”

Sighing Marinette leaned her head towards Tikki so she could continue to feel her soft strokes of comfort. “Yeah ok. I’ll do that instead.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/5/17 - 8/5/17  
> For any that may have read up to here of this story before these dates there have been a few changes. I'll add more detail in the end note but for the most part everything is the same so there is no need to backtrack. This note is more to prevent people from getting confused. Also they're in my timezone, just a heads up.

“You can just buy another one.” Alya told her mourning friend.

Adrien looked up from his seat in the library, curious as to what the girls were talking about. Mari seemed to be sulking about something.

“It was a pre order. There won’t be more for another two weeks.”

“What happened to your copy?” Pausing Marinette mumbled something that Adrien couldn’t hear. Alya made a ‘ _Tsk,tsk_ ’ noise. “That’s what happens when you don’t look after your stuff.”

“Alya, you’re not helping.” Mari whined.

Giving her pouty friend a consulting pat she shrugged “Not much I can do but I’ll see if I know anyone with a copy you can borrow until you get another.”

It wasn’t hard for Adrien to guess what Mari was talking about. She’d only been talking about one thing recently and he hadn’t seen the magazine since he stuffed it into her bag, the night before. She cherished that thing and by the sound of it he’d destroyed it… Oh dear.

“Thank you.” She gave Alya a bear hug in return.

The girls continued talking but Adrien had long since stopped listening. He felt bad for ruining her magazine, yet it seemed luck was on his side.

With her party coming up he had gone a little over board and brought her a whole heap of design gear. He’d even gotten his father’s advice on what would be best. Surprisingly his father was quiet open and somewhat delighted to share some of his passion with his son, even if it wasn’t for his own personal interest. Adrien knew Mari would love all of it but there was no way she’d accept everything from him. Now however it looked like he could split it without her even knowing.

 

* * *

 

After checking and double checking that he had absolutely everything, Adrien went off to pick up his princess.

It had was already two days later thanks to a delay with getting an extra copy of the magazine. He was happy it didn’t take longer, poor Marinette seemed to be having a massive creative funk. Hopefully everything would be worth the wait.

He’d made sure to get hers early so they’d have plenty of time and not repeat past mistakes. It was seven thirty and even though there were plenty of people out no one seemed to question Chat Noir. Seeing as he was out and about on a daily basis, even before he started picking Mari up. Most people saw it as a normal occurrence so didn’t bat an eyelash over it.

Landing swiftly at his destination he tapped on the trap door. “Knock, knock.” He said

“Who’s there?” He heard from somewhere inside

“Purr.”

“Purr who?”

“ _Purr_ -ease open the door.”

“Really? That’s the best you got?” Mari’s unamused face popped into view

“You wish, I have a whole _litter_ full of them.” He grinned before stepping back so she’d have room to get out.

“I’m sure you do.” She said and joined him in the cold.

That’s when she noticed he had his own bag. Much bigger than the little back pack he’d bring whenever he’d brought something for them to eat. It was also coloured baby pink with some of the nicest embroidering she’d ever seen in person.

Seeing her curious look his grin grew bigger. “For later.” Was all he told her before turning around and offering his back.

Deciding to play along with the suspicious cat she climbed on and off they went.

For the most part things were normal. They arrived, Mari got on the ice and Chat watched peacefully from the sides. Yet curiosity dawned on her and soon already standing before him. Chat gave a knowing look that annoyed her.

“What’s in the bag?” She got straight to the point

“What bag? This one?” he held up her one “Or this one?” Then his.

Pointing she said “That one.”

“’ _That one_ ’ wasn’t an option, it’s either this or this.”

“Chat.” She warned as his grin went full Cheshire

“So this one?” He held up his

“Yes.”

He didn’t open it. Instead he slid it across the bench and rested his head in his hands. Cautiously she took the bag and sat down to rest it on her lap. Even slower she opened it and found herself at a loss for words. Looking back at Chat his cheeky smile showed a hint of concern.

“A little birdy told me someone messed up your magazine and another birdy said you’re celebrating soon so,” He gestured to the bag “Congratulations on winning, Marinette and I’m sorry.”

She didn’t hesitate. Placing the bag beside her she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He was stiff at first but soon eased into it and hugged her back.

Adrien wasn’t really used to this kind of affection but gladly accepted it. It spread a warmth through his entire body that made him feel snug in the cold night. He could get used to this and so nuzzled closer.

“So you like it?” He broke the silence eventually as he pulled back to look her in the eyes. Marinette’s eye never lie.

“How can you even question that, of course I do!”

From just taking a quick look she saw there was some material, a copied of the magazine, some new equipment and what looked like a portfolio. All of it looked expensive and some she’d never seen before. She was dying to test it all out.

“The bag’s yours too.” He added.

Mari had never felt like royalty until that moment. She was completely taken back at the fact that Chat Noir, her partner and friend would shower her with gifts. If it wasn’t for that fact that he had a habit of bringing expensive food she might’ve felt bad for him spending so much on her.

She hated the fact that she could never give him what he gave her. Whether it was expensive gifts or just his company, sometimes she felt like she wasn’t quite enough. But she’d be damned if she didn’t try.

Taking his hands off her shoulders and into her own she stood up, lightly pulling him with her. He looked a little confused but she just continued to smile. It was the kind of smile that chased away the bad things in the night. The kind Adrien loved seeing on her face.

“Skate with me?” She tilted her head a little.

He felt his stomach flutter as his mouth curled back into a Cheshire grin. Standing up straight so she was force to look up at him he pulled her hands to his lips. Barely brushing them he purred “But of _paw_ -se princess.”

For the first time Mari laughed at one of his puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the first note some things have changed in this story. For the most part it was just grammar and plot turning but chapter 2 probably has the most change. For any that where here before the big break I've fixed what I didn't like so this story will continue. No promises on updates because long story short- life - but I will try keep it to a week maximum.   
> It's should be 11 chapters, unless I can't count. There will probably still be grammar mistakes among other things but I tried. Finally as you can see it's a series. No idea when I'll actually start the next part but hopefully it won't be nearly as long as this one in chapter length.


	8. Chapter 8

Chat Noir wasn’t sure if he should thank or curse the akuma that appeared at two in the morning. He and Mari were still out, having lost track of time again.

They were still on the ice when screams could be heard from a distance. Jumping higher to get a better look Chat easily found the akuma as a giant rooster clucked down the streets of Paris. It walked towards a nearby deli before opening its mouth and crowing at the place. The sound was so loud and intense the deli and surrounding buildings cracked and collapsed.

Racing back to Mari was packing up he said “We gotta go. This akuma definitely has a bark worse than its bite.” He went to pick her up but she shook her head

“Judging from the sounds, I gathered. You go after the akuma, I can get home on my own.”

“If I don’t like you going home when there isn’t an akuma what makes you think having one will sooth me?”

“It won’t but you have a job that’s more important than me.”

Chat knew he shouldn’t have but started arguing with her. The akuma went on, wreaking havoc before stumbling onto them. Barely giving them time to realise, it let out another mighty scream. Chat scrambled to pick Mari up and get the away but it was too late. They were hit with the force of it and sent flying.

Desperately trying to shield Marinette from any harm Chat took quiet the beating as they threw through the air and bounced across roofs. Suddenly they hit a thick tree. Chat dropped Mari thanks to the impact and rushed to catch her before she fell to the ground. In doing so his foot got caught in the branches and twisted painfully before pulling loose. Hitting the ground with a grunt Chat finally let Mari go.

Cursing she sat up and got off of Chat. “Oh my god Chat, are you alight?”

“Feeling _feline_.” He lied. Usually his suit protected him from such damage but the sting in his ankle told him otherwise.

The sound of the akuma however reminded him that he had worse things to worry about. Slowly sitting up and brushing off Mari’s hand he got to his feet. She could tell he was hurt but she didn’t know where.

“Wish granted princess, I go after the akuma and you head home.”

She paused for a second, wanting to help her partner now but knowing she’d be less than useless in her current state. Nodding she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, thanking him for the save. He grunted his reply but returned the gesture warmly.

Running off Mari barely went ten meters before ducking between buildings and calling on her transformation. Reuniting with Chat the pair defeated the Gallic Rooster with a little help from Lucky Charm and Cataclysm.

After using Miraculous heal Chat held up his fist for his and Ladybugs signature fist bump but instead of returning Ladybug just frowned. When she noticed she rushed to return the fist bump.

“You seem troubled, my Lady? Is something the matter?”

“Are you limping?” She didn’t hesitate to ask as she stared him straight in the eyes.

He knew better than to lie so sighed in defeat. “I may have possibly done something that could’ve resulted in an injury.” He rubbed the back of his neck

“Where? When? I thought our suits protected us from getting hurt?”

“I’m pretty sure they do, don’t worry it feels much better now.”

“Of course I’m going to worry! Are you sure it’s ok, you still have answered my other two questions.”

Chat was silent. Despite the fact that he’d been visiting Mari for a while now he’d never told Ladybug because he simply never thought about it. Till now that is. Now he felt bad for not thinking of telling her sooner.

He was socialising with a civilian. That could put Mari at risk. It could also put their identities and families in harm’s way were she to find out and Hawkmoth getting wind. But Chat knew Marinette and he was making sure she wouldn’t be at any risk. Yet it still didn’t fix the fact he had neglected to inform his partner.

“Do you remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He finally asked getting ready to come clean

“Yeah, the bakers daughter that I got you to protect.”

“That’s the one.” He said and told her the story.

Ladybug was quiet the entire time. She knew that something had happened when they fell out of the tree but had hope maybe, just maybe her kitten would be fine, like he’d said… Of course she should’ve known better. Her kitty never was that lucky.

“I’m sorry I never told you sooner, it was dumb and thoughtless of me.” His ears flopped.

Placing her hand on his cheek she soothed “I’m just happy nothing worse happened. You did a great job saving her Chat and an even better one making sure she stays safe while still doing what she enjoys.” He smiled as he nuzzled into her hand a little before she pulled it away.

“I just wish you’d be more careful. Don’t you know how much I need you?” She told him with a hint of pain and anger

“I know but Marinette was more important.” Their miraculous gave their first warning beep. “We should go.”

“Are you going to be alright heading home?”

Placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled sincerely at her and tried to be as reassuring as humanly possible. “Ladybug, I’ll be fine I promise.”

“I don’t believe you.” She pouted and he couldn’t help but laugh

“Why?”

“Because you just missed the opportunities for a pun.”

Now he really laughed. “My deepest a- _paw_ -logies but I was trying to be serious in this _cat_ -astrophe of a situation. Nevertheless I will be _purr_ -fectly _feline_ on my way home.”

She finally cracked as they laughed together. Poking his nose she said “Now that’s the Chat Noir I know. So you’ll really be alright going home by yourself? You don’t want me to help you part of the way?”

“As much as I would love your _purr_ -ecious company you also need to get home.”

“Alright but call me as soon as you can, got it.” She told him as she grabbed her yoyo, Chat doing the same with his staff.

“Anything for you, my Lady.” He took her hand and bowed to kiss it.

Giving him a quick pat in return Ladybug waved goodbye before jumping away. Chat waved back before vaulting home.

However when he got home and released his transformation his ankle burst with pain. Dropping to the ground at the sudden soreness he almost missed Plagg, catching him just before the kwami hit the ground. Plagg was curled into a ball, hissing.

“Plagg, what’s wrong?”

“What do you think is wrong?” The black cat demanded “You broke your ankle!”

“What?” Adrien asked confused “B-but I thought the suits protected us?”

“It does but it has limits. You’d already tired the miraculous for staying out so long and had taken quick the few hits. It didn’t have time to save your ankle and so now mine hurts from having to take the blunt of it so you could move! You’re just lucky the miraculous heal was able to fix most of it.”

Adrien grimaced at his own carelessness and the fact it’d affected Plagg too.

“I’m so sorry Plagg, I wasn’t thinking about that at all. I’ll give you all the cheese I can get I promise.”

“I’ll be taking that cheese and a vacation because whether you like it or not we are both down for the count. You more than me.”

At that he turned to inspect his ankle, finding it swollen and purple. That wasn’t going to go well with his father or Ladybug. Then there was Marinette… Adrien groaned into his hands and flopped onto the ground, Plagg resting on his stomach.

Things were not looking bright. He had to cover for his ankle, tell Ladybug she was about to become partner less for a while and he had no idea what he was going to do about Marinette.

Taking a deep breath he decided one task at a time and first on his list was Plagg. Slowly and painfully limping to his bed he placed the kwami down before going to his cheese stash and taking three whole rolls of camembert out. Plagg drooled at the sight.

Giving the hungry cat his much deserved treat he settled down with him to think up his next plan. How to cover up this ankle. Pretending it wasn’t there was not going to work seeing as he could barely walk. That meant he had to fake an accident that looked believable enough to blame it on and bot hurt himself even more. But how?

“What do you mean how? This place is massive. Your problem should be picking an option.” Plagg told him

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Rock wall.” He pointed

“No way, dad would take it away if I had an accident and despite the fact it’s over the top is it fun.”

“Stairs.” He tried again

“I don’t want to injure myself more.” Adrien complained

“Then fall gently.” Plagg was getting annoyed at Adrien’s non-cooperativeness. Adrien on the other hand was not liking his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wondering I don't go into detail of the akuma fights in this story because one it's not entirely necessary and two this story was getting long so I tried keeping things short.


	9. Chapter 9

In the end Adrien went with ‘ _misplacing_ ’ his foot and falling down the stairs. It took him forever to convince his father he was, for the most part, alright. Then of course he had to convince him to not remove every stair case in the house.

After coming back from the doctor he was advised to rest for about a week and not to do any strenuous activities for two to three. Naturally that meant his father took him out of school for the last two weeks before the break. Even his holidays had high restrictions. The only sort of bonus was that all his modelling and extra activities had been postponed for a month, to grantee his ankle was better.

Yet that still meant boring tutors again and too much time in a much too big house… At least he’d managed to convince his dad to let Nino visit while he was on house arrest. Of course there were rules but he was sure Nino would follow them, so his father relented to let him and only him visit.

However the worse fact was that he was no longer allowed to go to Marinette’s party, his father thinking it’ll be too stressful on his leg no matter what Adrien tried.

He had been sulking on his bed when Nino had called him, demanding what had happened because Mlle Bustier had told the class Adrien would not be in for the remainder of the term. Adrien gave him a run down.

“Bro.”

“I know. But it’s not all bad, we struck a deal so guess who’s allowed at my place?”

“If tell me it’s Chloe you deserve her for getting my hopes up.”

“She’s not all bad.” Adrien rolled his eyes as he heard Nino’s sceptical ‘mhm’. “As long as it’s after sun rise, before sun set and not when I’m being tutored you are allow to visit me.”

Nino hooted on the other end of the line and they talked, planning all they could while they had to opportunity. However Nino had to leave soon because he’d claimed he needed the bathroom and it’s nearly been fifteen minutes. Making plans for tomorrow they said goodbye.

Adrien needed todays break to call Ladybug and let her know what was happening. It had been horrible when he’d called her last night and tell her that his leg was actually still damaged. He’d promised to call again after the doctor’s appointment but wasn’t looking forward to it. Ladybug had looked so guilty it hurt to see his partner like that. Nevertheless it needed to be done.

He was also hoping he could get her to take Marinette skating in his place. Marinette would have no idea what happened to him and he had no way of contacting her. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much to ask of Ladybug but he knew how much Mari loved it and had to try, for her sake.

“Chat!” Ladybug yelled on the other end of the phone once she finally answered it “How are you? Is your leg alright? It’s not too painful is it? Oh I’m so sorry you probably want to get this done and over with so you can rest.”

Laughing at her rambling he said “Not to worry Buggaboo but I’m afraid I do have some bad news and a favour to ask of you.” She looked at him worriedly. “I won’t be able to fight crime for two weeks.” Plagg had told him that two should be enough.

“Because of your ankle?” He nodded. “Ok, well if the doctor said two weeks then rest for two weeks. I don’t want you getting worse.”

“But what if you need my help?” He pouted.

Her eye softened. Of course he’d ignore common sense to help her when she’s in a pinch. “Only when I’m desperate, but I’m trusting you to judge that wisely.”

He forged offence “My Lady, do you honestly think I would be so reckless?” She gave him a dead look that made him snort “Yeah, fair enough.”

“So what’s this favour you need?”

“Right!” Adrien bit his lip, whelp here goes nothing “I’m sorry to ask this of you but do you think you could look after Mari while I’m gone?”

Again, here he was thinking of her.

“I’ll do it.” She told him without hesitation and he paused with shock.

“Really?”

“Really, just make sure you rest.”

“I will, thank you so much Ladybug. This means a lot to me.”

“It’s the least I could do, Chaton.” She smiled so sweetly at him that he would’ve swooned if he wasn’t already sitting down and leaning on a wall. “Besides it’s only for two more weeks.” She added meaninglessly

“Wait, what?” She raised a masked eyebrow at him “Two more weeks?”

“Yeah, all the smaller rinks close at the end of winter. Didn’t you know?”

He didn’t but he should’ve. Winter was ending so there wasn’t a need for them anymore…

Now he was really hating his ankle. Not only was he going to miss the end of school and the party but because of this he was going to lose his last few moments of his special time with her…

“Chat? Chat Noir I’m losing you.” He heard Ladybug say, concern evident in her voice.

Clearing his throat he apologised. “Anyway, thanks again Ladybug I owe you.” He forced a smiled but she took it as his ankle hurting so wrapped things up.

“Anything for you, just get better quickly ok? I need my partner.”

Softening he nodded. “I will. Now go have lunch.”

Her shimmering blue eyes were the last thing he saw as he hung up. Sighing he released his transformation and glared at his foot.

 

* * *

 

Once it was late and her parents were in bed Mari transformed and dashed off to the skating rink. It had been a boring, long and hard day but hopefully fulling letting loose would help ease her.

Adrien had been pulled from the end of term thanks to an injury. Nino said he’d been in a rush and fell down the stairs, straining his ankle. When the class went to the rink it had felt lonely without him there. He had always been the most excited but it was like most of the energy had left with him, leaving behind a sad group of school kids.

Then there’d been an akuma attack after school. It was a door to door sales man, sick and tired of people being rude and closing the door in his face so he threw them at bystanders. Although he wasn’t that difficult it was not easy without Chat Noir to back her up. But at least she had a few minutes to say hi to him again. Apparently he was very bored.

Once she reached the rink and de-transformed she unlock the little room to dump her things and change her shoes before getting onto the ice. Now there was not holding back. With no crowd or distractions she just went for it.

With her eyes close she did whatever her body felt like. The sensation reminded her of being Ladybug. She trusted herself not to hit the walls like how she trusted herself to make a jump. She let her body move how it wanted, like when she was in a fight and had no time to think, just do. She let herself be free and she truly was.

She forgot about Chat and Adrien and that she felt lonely without the two. Skating had helped, she was feeling so much better.

Yet sadly old habits die hard. She leaped into the air and spun as fast as she could before landing on one leg. She was impressed with herself and looked to see Chat’s reaction, knowing he’d start cheering too loudly any second now…

…But Chat wasn’t there…

She stopped and stared at the spot he usually sat. It wasn’t even that cold but she felt chilled to the bone. Suddenly skating didn’t seem all that fun…

Tikki, picking up her sadness popped out of Mari’s jacket, where she hid to stay close. “Everything alright?”

“No, not really.”

Looking in the direction her chosen was gazing at she easily realised the problem. “You miss him.” It wasn’t a question.

“It was nice having him with me… Nicer than I thought and now that he isn’t here…” She shrugged not really knowing what to say.

“He’ll be back.”

“Not with Marinette. Winter ends soon and we won’t have a reason to see each other anymore. I mean yeah we’ll still be together when I’m Ladybug but I was really enjoying this.” Marinette confessed

Floating up Tikki nuzzled herself against Mari’s cheek. “Well what would you like to do?”

“I think,” She thought for a moment “I think I want to go home for today and find something else to do instead of skating. Might as well get used to it.”

“Yeah?” Tikki asked and Marinette nodded “Alright. Let’s get you home and get a good night’s sleep for once. Maybe you could try some of the new gear Chat gave you? Or you could cook? With the party coming up your parents would’ve brought extra ingredients.” She offered

“Yeah, I think I’ll try that.” Mari smiled at her kwami before taking her in her hands and placing a quick kiss on her head. “How about I make your favourite first?”

Tikki giggle in delight before nodding vigorously. Giggling back Mari collected her things before transforming and calling in early.

 

* * *

 

It was a good thing Marinette had gotten a real night’s sleep for once. Before school had even started there was an akuma attack.

Although it was manageable it was kind of gross. A dumpster truck driver that had been criticised for his job littered rubbish all over Paris. The stench was the worst part but Ladybug made it with the help of her lucky charm. It was a gas mask, thank her lucky stars.

Just as she was about to find a place to hide her yoyo buzzed.

Grinning she greeted “Chaton.”

His bright green eyes filled her screen “My Lady. How was another akuma without me?”

“Smelly apparently. How’s recovery.”

“Still boring. Although it was nice getting to watch you take out the _trash_ instead of helping.” He grinned

“Wow, original.” She poured all the sarcasm she could into the two words.

“ _Me-ouch_ my Lady. Give this Chat a break, I’ve been stuck at home all day.”

“Poor kitten.” She pouted

“So did you see Mari?” He changed the subject, looking both excited and anxious

“I did.”

“What’d you think? Pretty amazing right? The way she moves is like nothing I’ve seen before and it’s nearly impossible to take your eyes away. Did you skate with her? She’d been teaching me you know, she’s really good so if you don’t know how just ask her.” He rambled on and Mari found herself giggling with a slight blush. Gosh he could talk a lot.

“Yeah she seemed to know what she’d doing but I don’t think I’ll be seeing her skate anymore.” She realised that was a bad choice of words after Chat turned a terrible pale.

“ _What_? Did something happen? Is she alright? Did she hurt herself or get caught in an akuma attack? Where is she? Is she with you, can I see her?”

“Chat!” She had to yell to get him to be quiet. He clamped his mouth shut and she watched his ears droop like a scared kitten. Soothingly she said “She’d fine Chat, I promised I’d look after her for you didn’t I?”

“I-I know but-” She gave a pointed looked and he stopped

“The reason why she doesn’t feel like skating is because you’re not there.” She told him honestly.

She watched her partners cheeks flare but instead of feeling embarrassed she just laughed. Who would’ve thought he had it in him?

“O-oh! Um…” He fumbled for words “S-so what will she b-be doing i-instead?”

Ladybug shrugged “She wasn’t sure, probably baking.”

“Really?” His embarrassment vanished as he picture Mari baking. It suited her and made him hungry.

“Really, so recover quickly or else there’ll be nothing left for you to eat.” She winked.

Chuckling he said “Will do. Now as much as I mourn saying goodbye to you, I’m afraid it’s time for you to leave.”

“Later Chat.” Ladybug said as they hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

As the two weeks passed Nino made sure to visit before, during and after school. Nathalie wasn’t allowed to let anyone but Nino or Chloe and Sabrina in. Chloe and Sabrina only being made allowed because she wouldn’t stop complaining till Gabriel gave her what she wanted.

Still they’d all come over after school together and fill Adrien in on things, show him videos from the class and bless Nino, some of the food Marinette had baked. It was only thanks to those moments that he didn’t risk becoming Chat Noir early.

Well that and the fact that he knew better than to change into Chat Noir despite how desperate he was from staying at home too long. If Ladybug realised he wasn’t a hundred percent yet she’d tell him off and send him home. And if Mari managed to find out she’d probably do the same but look at him with those big blue eyes and make him feel ten times worse.

He just really wanted to see her… He’d been so excited that she’d invited him to her small celebration. He was hoping she’d hug him like she did Chat and that he could see that sparkle in her eyes when she saw his present for her. He’d given the gift to Nino when he’d visited earlier that day so at least Mari would get it but he really wished he could be there.

Yet here he was, trapped in his empty room with no company but a gluttonous cat Kwami…

“I am delightful company, thank you very much.” Plagg said, spraying cheese.

Adrien gave him a sceptical look “Sure.”

Sighing he did the only thing he could think of. Crawling onto his bed he took a nap so the ladyblog could refresh.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had decided to go for a walk so she could deliver a thank you note and left over sweets to Adrien. And yes she was also hoping for a slight glimpse of him but doubted that would happen. Really she just wanted something to do.

With no skating or Chat Noir to occupy her time she found that she had a lot more than she thought. What did she used to do? Honestly she couldn’t remember for the life of her.

She couldn’t help but laugh a little though. Here she was, walking to Adrien’s with a bag of goods made by both herself and her parents and a simply thank you note and she was thinking of Chat. She wasn’t even nervous about going. Over the last month they’d gotten closer and with him gone for so long she was truly realising just how much of a presence he had. He was a great friend.

Then there was Chat. He had just become a normal part of her life but without him she found she was missing something… Don’t get her wrong she still had deep feelings for Adrien and Chat Noir was just her friend and partner. Yet he was a very dear one. She should really appreciate him more.

Sighing she soon reached the Agreste mansion. It wasn’t too late but it was pass usual working hours and Sunday so she wondered if anyone was actually home to answer. Shrugging she rang it anyway. Worst come to worse she’d drop by tomorrow.

At first there was nothing and she was about to leaving when a camera shot into her face and a familiar said “Hello?”

“Adrien?” She gasped. There was no way this could be happening.

“Marinette? It’s so great to see you! Did you have a good party, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.” Adrien answered, not believing his luck either.

He’d just woken up from his nap when heard the beep and knew Nathalie was in a meeting with his father so answered it himself. Who would’ve thought it’d be Marinette? He snickered as he looked at her shocked face on the screen. She was as cute as he remembered.

“It was good, thanks. I actually came here to give you a thank you note and some leftovers.” She help them up to the camera.

Drooling at the sight he gushed “Wow Mari, you should’ve.”

“I had time and figured it’s be unfair if you didn’t get some party food.”

“Just hold on a second, I’ll be right out.” He told her

“Wait but what about your foot?” She asked as the camera’s light went off. Less than three seconds later Adrien came jogging out the front door as the front gates opened. Panicked she rushed over.

“Hi.” He smiled meeting her halfway.

“Your foot.” She looked at it, worried.

“It’s fine. It got better a while ago, I could actually go back to school it’s just…” His sentence died off.

Sensing a sensitive subject Mari avoided it by holding up the bakery box. “There cake, cookies and some macaroons. Oh and Nino tells me you like lemon meringue so I got a few small ones.”

Accepting it graciously and with a watering mouth Adrien looked inside. The meringue were in the middle, surrounded by pastel coloured macaroons with cookies and the slice on the bottom and the cake on top so not to squish anything. Her thank you note was neatly written on the lip of the box. He could cry at the sight.

“Well, I’d better go before your dad or Nathalie find me.” Marinette said but Adrien grabbed her before she could leaving.

Shocked at his own actions he let go, chuckling a little nervously as he scratching the back of him neck. “You can stay if you want? I mean if you need to be home that’s fine but in case you were tired or something.” He offered and hoped she would accept.

Her cheeks threatened to overheat and she glanced at the door. She didn’t want to get Adrien in trouble but if he was offering did that mean it was fine? She bit her lip as she thought, Adrien standing quietly. She really wanted to stay and he _really_ wanted her to stay.

After a few more moments of silence she cautiously nodded before smiling and nodding more vigorously “I’d love to.”

It was funny how calm she was and how much it reminded her of her time with Chat. Just like with her partner they talked about everything and nothing, exchanging stories of their time. Nathalie had noticed them but decided to turn a blind eye, just this once.

Eventually Chat Noir and his absence came up. Mari dampened a little at that, missing her partner but found Adrien was great at getting her out of her slump. He joked and messed around almost as much as Chat did. She secretly feared what would happen should they both meet.

“You could say he’s _meow_ -sing in action.” Adrien grinned, far too proud of the torture Mari was undergoing.

“Adrien, I’m begging you here, no more puns. They’re not even as good as Chat’s, at least his have class.” She cried into her hands.

Adrien just about choked on the cookie he was eating before bursting out with laughter. Not only did she say Chat Noir’s pun were good but she was comparing his to his own! The girl had no clue and he couldn’t take it. He practically leaned on her for support to get over his giggle fit. She had just fuelled a beast he didn’t know was sleeping. From that day on he was going to drown Marinette in puns, whether he was masked or not. Seeing as he had class.

Marinette stared, a little dazed as she held Adrien who shook with laughter. She hadn’t heard him laugh this hard since that day in the rain, when he explained the bubble gum misunderstanding. And just like then she found herself drawn to it. He just sounded so happy and she’d do anything to keep him like that. As long as she got to see that smile or hear that laugh.

“You’re _pun_ -believable.” She whispered with a shy blush and soft eyes.

Adrien’s head shot up as he looked at her, making sure he’d heard her correctly. She looked away stubbornly but her ears were tinted red. Wrapping his arm around her he cheered louder than he should have and now Marinette was the one having a giggle fit.

So distracted in their own world neither realised how late it was until the street lights started turning on. Adrien couldn’t help but smile, some things just never change. It took a bit of convincing but eventually he got Mari to agree to let Gorilla to take her home.

He wanted to join so he’d get just a little more time with her but that was when Nathalie intervened. She warned him about what his father would say and that he should head back before he’s notices. Woefully he waved goodbye as the car pulled away before heading back to his room.

Plopping down onto his couch he surfed through channels but just picked something random since nothing good was on.

Staring at the nearly empty bakery box he wondered what Marinette was going to be doing for the rest of the day. Maybe sawing thanks to her new equipment? If he was lucky he might get to see her wearing something made from them! Although she did say she wanted to try out the new art gear Nathaniel, Kim and Max had brought her. Then there were the new flower seeds Rose had got and even a pot from Juleka.

“You going to stare at that box all day or what?” Plagg asked as he sat on top of Adrien’s head “The smell is disrupting my cheese time.”

Adrien rolled his eyes but eat anyway. He could be Chat Noir again soon. Well Plagg had given him the ok the day before but there hadn’t been any akuma attacks, which he wouldn’t complain about. He may have lost the special time he had with Marinette when they skated but if today had taught him anything it was that he could make more.

And he would.


	11. Chapter 11

The first official day of the holidays was a warm one. Marinette and Alya had made plans to hang out and meet up early. They did quite well, going everywhere they wanted and even finding some new shops or quiet places to relax before an akuma showed at.

It had been three days since the last attack, one of the longer inactivity’s and Ladybug had quiet enjoyed it. No poor souls who had become victims of their own emotions, no Alya putting herself in danger and no lonely fights. Nevertheless all good things come to an end and so conveniently separating herself from Alya Marinette found a spot to hide before called on her transformation.

Racing towards where the crowds were running from and the suspicious smell of tooth paste Ladybug easily found Captain Cavity. She was about to leap into action when a very familiar voice called out to the akuma.

“You’d better _brace_ yourself Captain Cavity because Chat Noir is back and better than ever.”

If she wasn’t so happy to see him she would’ve told him off for the bad pun and giving himself away.

Snarling the akuma pointed his drill and proclaimed “Chat Noir, give up your miraculous or else-”

Cutting him off Chat lazily finished “Or else you’ll take it by force. Don’t worry I know the _drill_.” He winked.

Losing his patience Captain Cavity jumped towards the hero, drill rushing forward to attack. Dodging it easily Chat jumped to the ground, his tail swaying gleefully from side to side. Trying and failing several times the akuma dove at her partner while Ladybug watched contently.

She knew she should probably lend a hand whether her partner needed it not but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not only was he finally back but now she understood why he had been so content watching her skate, even when he was clearly tried. It wasn’t often you got witness someone so at ease in their element. It was fascinating. And yes there also the fact that she had fought enough akuma solo and seeing as he was happily handling this one she would not intervene.

As she expected Captain Cavity was soon over powered by the black cat and his item, the face mask, was captured. As the akuma turned back into a regular looking dentist Ladybug finally made her appearance. Looking around Chat Noir quickly spotted her and ran to her side. Stopping to present the item to her he was nearly knocked down as Ladybug charged into him.

Hugging her partner she said “Welcome back.”

Returning the hug with one hand and nuzzling into her he replied “It’s good to be back.”

Separating Ladybug took the item and called on Lucky Charm so they could fix the damage done on the city. Purifying the akuma and letting the little ladybugs do their work the city was soon back to normal thanks to the miraculous cure.

Chat Noir and Ladybug shared a grin after making a quick dash before Chat bumped her with his hip “You sure took your time coming in. Thought maybe you weren’t _filling_ it today.”

“You looked to be handling yourself just fine, mon Chaton.” She nudged him back harder.

They joked around more and poked each other in their sides. Soon their miraculous were on their last two minutes. Calling it quits the two were about to separate when a thought came to Ladybug.

Quickly she called “Chat!”

Ungracefully he stumbled forward a bit, having been just about to leap to the next building. Turning he raised a masked eyebrow.

“Are you free around nine tomorrow night?”

“Can’t get enough of me, I see.” He couldn’t resist the grin as he turned to face her

“You wish.” She deadpanned before opening her yoyo and tapping the screen. “I’ve actually got a message from Marinette for you.”

“Really?” His ears perked up.

“Yeah, she figured I’d see you first and wanted me to pass this on.” She showed him her screen and he stared at it.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to see but it wasn’t this. It was just a message saying ‘Meet me on my balcony at nine the next day you’re free’. He pouted and looked up at Ladybug hoping for an explanation for some elaboration. She just closed her yoyo instructing him to follow what it said and visit her tomorrow.

“Why not tonight?”

“Don’t you think that might be a little short notice?” She asked and really it was. She wasn’t expecting Chat to be back today and so hadn’t prepared his apology feast yet. She needed time and Ladybug would be the perfect person to get it.

Pouting even more he sulked “But I wanted to see her.”

“Can’t get enough of her, I see?” Ladybug couldn’t resist.

He felt his cheeks gaining temperature and thanked the fact that his mask helped hid it. He knew he missed his skating time with her but now he realised just how blunt and childish he was about it. He wondered how Plagg had put up with it.

“She’s a d-dear friend.” He told her as he looked down at his feet.

Ladybug was touched that Chat thought that and found a smile that refused to leave her face. Leaning down she waited until his eyes were on her. When they met he found himself mimicking her smile, finding it irresistible and infectious.

“Really?” She asked

“Really. I care for her like I do you.”

“I think she’d like that.” Ladybug stood up straight and Chat did the same. Putting both her hands on his shoulders she said “Just wait one day and it’ll be worth it, alright?”

“Alright, I trust you.” He nodded.

Satisficed Ladybug took a step back as their miraculous gave their final beeps.

“We’d better go kitty, but I’ll see you around.”

“Ten o’clock for petrol?” He offered though it wasn’t a patrol day

“See you then.” She nodded before shooting off, Chat doing the same in the opposite direction.

Ladybug just made it to her balcony before her transformation wore off. Standing up she caught the tired kwami. Cradling Tikki close Marinette dropped into her room and walked over to her cookie stash. Pulling some out she handed it to the grateful Tikki before getting checking her phone.

Alya had blasted up her phone with texts about Chat Noir being back. Calling her friend the two talked for hours about Paris’s duo being together again.

 

* * *

 

Adrien checked the time for the thousandth time that day. It was only eight thirty but it felt so much later to him.

When he had woken up yesterday morning his father had called him for breakfast, a pleasant and unusual surprise. As they eat Gabriel asked about Adrien’s ankle, his son telling him the truth and that he felt fine. Once they were finished Gabriel gave permission for Adrien to _finally_ leave the house as long as Gorilla was with him and he didn’t do too much leg work.

Not even five minutes later he and Nino were checking out a new music shop that Nino had been gushing about. Then there had been an akuma attack which, although he shouldn’t have been, he had been so happy for. It had felt amazing being Chat Noir again, running over roof tops, flying through the air and fighting akuma. It wasn’t till he had retrieved the item that he’d realised his Lady hadn’t appeared but soon she was with him. She even hugged him!

And to top it all off? He was going to get to see Marinette again. He hadn’t seen her since her party when she’d visited him and he still didn’t have her number but Nino had assured him he’d sort things out. He couldn’t wait to hang out with her regularly again, even if it would be as Adrien and Marinette instead of Chat and Marinette.

It had been such an eventful and great day that it made the next one dell. Nino had been busy and Max had only a small amount of free time. Not even an akuma had shown up, which of course was a good thing but come on! Time had gone so slowly as he watched it tick by.

“You need a hobby.” Plagg told him

“I have plenty.”

“Kid, there’s still twenty five minutes before you need to leave. You’ve stared at the clock for an hour.”

“Well I would go early and run around but _someone_ won’t let me.” Adrien glared

“You’re going to spend hours with her, I need to make sure I have enough energy.”

“You’ve had a wheel and a half.”

“And I need more.” Plagg turned his back as he continued eating. Adrien groaned and flopped onto his bed.

Once Plagg had finally decided he was ready it was time for Adrien to transform and leave.

Racing over the roof tops he headed straight for Marinette’s with agile speed. When the bakery came into sight he started running faster, only to pause on the roof directly in front of hers.

He could see Mari dressed warmly and sitting on the lounge chair she had out, reading a book. She had a cute green and back hoodie on that, to his delight, had ears and a bell. However the sight that really got him was the blatant display of food that she’d set on the spindle like table. His stomach growled at the smell as the wind blew it towards him and he finally took the last leap to her balcony railing.

Marinette pecked from over her book at him as he gawked at all his favourite treats set in front of him. He looked at her as he got off the rail and stepped closer but when he opened him mouth only gibberish came out.

Snorting Mari chimed “What, cat got your tongue?”

Adrien’s felt his knees buckle as all his senses were overwhelmed “Princess, I… I don’t even, how, why did you…”

Setting her book aside she got up “This is my thanks to you.” She gestured to the food that Chat was now drooling over. “For looking after me.”

“You really didn’t have to, I mean I chose to do it and it was so much fun and we both agreed on the deal, not to mention there’s so much here-” He was cut off as Marinette grabbed a napkin to wipe his chin. Blushing furiously Adrien rushed to take it, only to find he wasn’t actually drooling and she was making fun of him.

“I’ve already made all this food, don’t let it be for nothing.” Her smile was as soft as the meringue.

He felt his tail swinging as he looked over every dish, his stomach going crazy at the food and the fact she’d made it all. Mari gave him a nudge for to get on with it, excited to see his face when he digs in.

Finally he reached out and grabbed a strawberry saint honore. Not what she expected, she’d thought he’d go for an éclair like he always did. Then he held it out for her.

“What’s food without someone to share it with?” He asked, a light tilt of his head.

Smiling even more Marinette took it before grabbing his own favourite and holding it out to him.

They talked and eat and sat together on her chair, enjoying their last moments together like that. Just like when they were at the ice rink their conversations flowed endlessly, having so much to catch up on. Of course Chat had already told some of this to Ladybug but Marinette listened nonetheless, just happy to have her partner back.

Eventually the food was all gone and they were finishing off their hot chocolates. Adrien had dragged it on for as long as he could but he could see Marinette was getting tired. It looked like it was time to go.

“It’s late,” He stated as he got up “I’d better head home now but thanks for everything Mari.”

Marinette couldn’t help the sigh that passed her lips “Yeah I guess you’re right,” Getting up she turned and pulled a neatly wrapped present from under the chair.

Eyeing it in surprise Chat slowly took it from her outstretched hands. Careful not to rip the item itself Chat tour off the wrapping paper with him claws only to nearly drop it when he saw what it was. It was the final three volumes of a manga series he’d been trying to complete for a while now. It was old and not very popular so with his bad luck he had never managed to find three random volumes, in French, English or even Chinese. He didn’t even remember telling Mari about the series, let alone what ones he was missing.

“B-but how?”

“My uncle travels a lot, I asked him to keep an eye out.” She answered, pleased at his reaction.

Chat stared at her, so lost as to what to do. He wanted to read them and hug her and cheer and run and just anything! He chose a mix. Tossing the books onto her seat he picked her up and jumped around her balcony cheering. Mari tried to shush him but it didn’t help that she was giggling uncontrollably.

Holding her up in the air he gasped “You’re amazing.” His cheeks were red, whether it was from the jumping or something else he didn’t care.

Smiling fondly down at her partner she said “Not as amazing as you. You really went out of your way this time, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

Cheekily he said “Well this is a great start.” Before spinning her around some more.

When Chat finally put her down they were breathing hard, trying to stop the giggles that kept coming. Mari looked up and snorted at the state of her partner’s hair. It was messier than usual and she started smoothing it, Chat closing his eyes as she did. She gave a quiet gasp at the purr that started emanating from him.

“I’ll miss you.” Chat suddenly voiced, which was very irrational.

He knew Marinette, went to school with her, was in the same class and even hung out with more these days. But even with knowing all of this it still felt like he was losing something special. This had all started thanks to him running into her at the ice rink. Now winter was over, the rink was gone and he didn’t have a reason to visit anymore.

He’d thought he’d be fine seeing as he went two whole weeks without her. He’d see her again. It was fine. He had other people in his life like Nino, Ladybug and more. Yet somehow she seemed different and he was going to miss what they had.

Marinette looked at Chat, who had his head down and eyes closed as she continued to run her finger though his hair. Thoughts of fixing it long gone. She remembered him mentioning going out a lot when this had all started but had forgotten to ask about it.

Her hand slid down to his cheek, slowly and carefully pulling him up to look at her. “Well, what if this didn’t end?”

His eyes flicked open at that as he looked down at her. “I’m so used to hanging out with you it’s weird to think it won’t be happening anymore. I mean I understand if you’re busy and it doesn’t have to be as often as we skated but I’d like to keep hanging out with you.” She told him as her hand fell from him face to his own clawed ones

“Really?” Adrien couldn’t believe his ears, despite the fact he had four.

Shrugging she said “What can I say? You’ve grown on me and you’re funny and nice and I like being friends with you.”

Chat Noir’s smile turned bashful as he fidgeted from foot to foot. He didn’t know how to respond to such a confess. He was so happy he wanted to pick her up again and just hold her but his legs felt oddly weak. How could one person make him feel so warm and light yet dizzy and jittery as well?

At the sound of her soft giggle he looked into her eyes. With nothing but the small amount of lights on her balcony he’d never notice just how blue her eyes were. Like an ocean that he was getting pulled into but wasn’t scared. She was safe.

Tilting her head at her very lost and red partner Mari prompted “So?”

Smiling at her he said “I think we have a deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was late at night or more accurately early morning when Adrien finally made it back to his room. Sighing contently he flopped down onto his bed and release his transformation. Plagg flew off to find cheese while Adrien continued to just lay on his bed.

Who would believe his luck? Not only would he and Marinette be keeping their nightly hangouts, plans already sorted, she’d even spilled the secret get together Nino had planned with the class for Adrien. Should he have asked question after question about it? Probably not but hey who could blame him? He even knew the present Mari was giving him, a movie that he hadn’t gotten yet but wanted.

He couldn’t believe how nice and thoughtful she was. He almost felt bad but now had time to make up for it.

They were going to have a lot of time together.

As an almost after thought he turned to Plagg. He hadn’t complained about the whole thing once. Not since Adrien had been able to go out again. Hell the glutton hadn’t even demanded cheese when he released his transformation, he just went to find his own.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile. As amazing as the people in his life were no one was like Plagg, not even Mari. In fact he wouldn’t have the life he did now if it weren’t for his kwami.

Getting up Adrien walked over his special stash of cheese and took a whole wheel. Heading to his bin that Plagg seemed to love so much he help the roll out. At the sight of it Plagg eat the piece he already in hand and shot for the bigger one. Placing them down on his desk as the black cat sung while eating, Adrien laughed and gave Plagg a small pat.

“Thanks,” He said. Plagg looked up at his chosen. “For everything.”

With a rare smile and soft purr as he leaned closer to Adrien’s warm fingers he said “You’re welcome, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that's it for this part. I've only written like a paragraph of the next part so there's probably gonna be another big break. However I've already planned it all so that should speed things up and it's looking to be about 5 or so chapters.  
> Anywho thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
